


Eliot's Reasons

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He quit counting the bodies a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot's Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt over at the Comment_Fic LiveJournal Community: _Leverage, Eliot, He quit counting the bodies a long time ago._

He quit counting the bodies a long time ago. In the beginning he could recall each broken limb, battered body, and dead set of eyes. He could feel the spray of warm blood across his face, the crunch of a broken nose under his fist, and the way bodies would limp as they took their last breath. He tried to forget all the details, the ever increasing numbers, and most importantly, the names of those that he killed. It was his job to kill, maim, and destroy. It was what he did.

It is what he still does. However, now it's not so hard to forget the names, faces, or minute details that used to hold him prisoner. Now, he has reasons to let go and forget. Parker, Hardison, Nate, Sophie...even Tara. He chooses to embrace the laughter, love, and quirky adoration they offer him and forget everything else.

Yes, he quit counting the bodies a long time ago. Because now he knows, the temporary descent into Hell is so much easier to bear when you know there are people you can count on to pull you out before the Devil takes your soul.

 

**END**


End file.
